


like jenny, like mama

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Little Forrest smiles like Jenny and has the same worried brow furrow like mama. The sad, tired tone belongs completely to him though.





	like jenny, like mama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Forrest Gump' nor am I profiting off this.

Little Forrest learned how to drive from the school. The permission slip swore their instructors were trustworthy and capable. No serious accidents had occurred. A kid rolled through a stop sign once, but got off with a warning from the police. 

Little Forrest promised him those parts. 

"Besides," he smiled just like Jenny. "I could teach you how to drive." 

"What do I need to learn driving for? Walking gets me everywhere." 

He got that worry furrow in his brow then. Mama got the same one whenever people asked questions about him. 

"Can you remember what the doctor said? You have to take it easy with the walking, dad." 

The sad, tired tone belonged solely to him.


End file.
